In current mobile electronic devices, a menu screen with a normal size is displayed on a display when a normal character size, boldness or font style is selected. In the menu screen, icons are displayed in a grid alignment comprising an image and a character string that represent the content of each item represented by the icon. When a larger font size is selected or set, a menu screen with an enlarged size is displayed. In the enlarged menu screen, the character strings may be presented in a list with only the character strings displayed, and the normal size icon images may not be displayed.
In a multifunctional electronic device such as a mobile phone, a relatively large number of icons are displayed, and the size of each icon is relatively small. For this reason, a number of characters in a character string drawn in an icon is limited. Therefore, adjustments are generally made to the character string to allow a user to understand the content of each item based on both an image and a character string. In addition, when the font is set to a large size, the character string that is used when the small size font is set is simply enlarged; therefore, if the corresponding image is not displayed, it may be difficult to understand the content of each item in one glance.